Trad best mates
by Herminny2001
Summary: TRADUCTION Quand Albus confesse ses sentiments pour lui, Scorpius n'est au début pas sûr de savoir s'il aime Albus ou s'il AIME Albus. Post-HPCC, canon compliant.


Salut, j'ai essayé de traduire Best Mates de picascribrit. J'avais déjà posté le début il y a quelque jour mais je la mets maintenant dans son entièreté.

Je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de l'auteur mais j'aimerais tout de même la poster : évidemment, si picascribrit me demande de l'enlever, je le ferai.

J'ai trouvé cette fanfiction absolument géniale et je voulais la rendre accessible aux personnes qui ne lisent pas en anglais. C'est ma première traduction, il et donc très probable que mes tournures soient inexactes et maladroites. J'espère cependant que cela vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La salle commune des Serpentards était plus confortable que ce à quoi on pouvait pensait, si l'on considérait le fait que c'était non seulement en sous-sol, mais également sous un lac. Elle possédait fièrement non pas une, mais trois cheminées, qui contenait chacune un feu crépitant joyeusement pour contrer le froid de janvier.

Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Potter étaient assis dans des coins les plus éloignés, près de l'un des foyers, jouant au échecs sorciers, jeu auquel Scorpius était bon contrairement à Albus. Scorpius essayait d'enseigner à Albus les principes les plus fins du jeu, puisque Albus était la seule personne, son père mis à part, avec qui il pouvait jouer. Les BUSES qui semblaient si lointaines i peine quelques semaines, semblaient beaucoup plus proches maintenant que les vacances d'hiver étaient passées. Ils devraient bientôt se mettre à reviser, mais son meilleur ami avait trop manqué à Scorpius pendant cette pause, et il était sympa de passer du temps ensemble sans se soucier du travail scolaire.

'' Tu veux peut-être penser à bouger ta tour plutôt que ton chevalier.'' Suggéra-t-il. ''Regarde où est ma reine.''

La main d'Albus hésita au-dessus du plateau. Ses pièces restantes le regardaient avec anxiété, attendant sa décision. Ils parurent clairement soulagés quand il mit le château d'ivoire jaunissant trois cases à gauche. Scorpius approuva en hochant la tête.

''Donc,'' dit-il comme si de rien n'était, en mettant sa reine hors de danger afin de menacer le fou restant d'Albus, ''Est-ce que Rose a dit quelque chose à propos de moi pendant les vacances ?''

Les épaules d'Albus se raidirent. ''Non, elle n'a rien dit.'', dit-il mal à l'aise.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est clairement plus chaleureuse avec moi cette année. Ou pas exactement _chaleureuse_ , mais peut-être qu'elle s'est un peu décongelée. Quand j'ai dit 'Bonjour', elle ne m'a pas regardé comme si j'étais quelque chose dans lequel elle avait marché.''

Albus eut une expression exaspérée.'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de toute façon ?''

Scorpius haussa les épaules. ''Elle est intelligente. Elle est acharnée. Elle est bonne en Quidditch, et à peu près dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle a des cheveux _magnifiques_.''

''Mais elle ne _t'apprécie_ même pas !'' éclata Albus.

''Merci mec.'' Dit sèchement Scorpius.

''Je ne voulais pas dire ça.'' S'adoucit Albus. ''C'est juste que t'es un gars génial. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment. Qui pense que tu es brillant.''

Scorpius sourit. ''Je t'ai toi pour ça.''

Albus rougit et détourna le regard.

''Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là.'' Se reprit avec hâte Scorpius, ses joues devenant chaudes. ''Evidemment. Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mauvais avec ça. Mais je ne suis pas, tu sais…''

''Ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu l'étais.'' Dit Albus doucement, jouant avec un pion qui semblait outré.

''Je sais.'' Dit Scorpius, toujours embarrassé. ''Bien sûr que ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus si tu l'étais.''

Albus jeta un regard nerveux au reste de la salle commune, mais personne ne semblait être en train d'écouter leur conversation. Les épaules raidies, les yeux fixés sur le plateau d'échec, il murmura : ''Je le suis.''

Scorpius cligna des yeux, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien compris. ''Tu es quoi ?''

''Gay.'' Chuchota Albus, ses joues devenant plus rouges encore. ''J'aime les garçons. Pas les filles. J'allais te le dire. Juste, tu sais, peut-être pas dans la salle commune…''

Scorpius le fixa. ''Mais, je pensais que tu aimais Delphi. L'année dernière. Je veux dire, avant qu'elle commence à tuer et torturer les gens, évidemment.''

''C'était le cas.'' Admit Albus. '' je pensais qu'était vraiment cool. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aimais comme _ça_. Pas qu'il soit impossible d'aimer à la fois les filles _et_ les garçons.''

''Oh. Donc, depuis quand ?''

Albus haussa les épaules. ''Je l'ai plus ou moins découvert l'été dernier.''

Scorpius mordit sa lèvre. Cinq mois, au moins, que Albus lui cachait quelque chose d'important. ''Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que ça me dérangerait ?''

Albus baissa son regard pour observer ses mains. ''Non. Pas vraiment.''

''Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?''

'' C'est juste… Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt encore.'' Dit Albus, sans aucune joie. ''Désolé. Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis.''

''Ce n'est pas grave.'' Dit sincèrement Scorpius. ''Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave tant que ça ne _te_ pose problème. Comme je l'ai dit, ça me va tout à fait. Sois aussi gay que tu veux. Je serai là pour te soutenir, en agitant un drapeau arc-en-ciel. Les drapeaux arc-en-ciel sont corrects, non ? Donc, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?''

Albus sembla encore plus misérable qu'auparavant. « Ecoute, pouvons-nous jute, ne pas parler de ça ? »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, confus. « Je suppose. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas me moquer ou te juger. A moins que… Ce n'est pas Jenkins, non ? Parce que je te jugerai un peu si ça l'est. C'est un abruti et il n'est même pas beau. Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que lui. »

« Je n'aime pas Jenkins. » dit Albus entre ses dents serrées.

« Alors peut-être Selwyn ? Il est pas mal. » continua Scorpius. « Ou Zabini ? Zabini est plutôt attirant et je ne te blâmerais pas si tu l'aimais. Cependant, il est probablement hétéro. Tout du moins, il n'a été qu'avec des filles, que je sache. »

« Vas-tu t'arrêter ? »

La note désespérée dans la voix d'Albus fit perdre à Scorpius le fil de ses pensées. Tandis qu'il regardait le visage malheureux et tourné vers le sol de son meilleur ami, l'évidence le foudroya.

« Ce n'est pas… Tu ne… Ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien-sûr que c'est toi, espèce d'énorme idiot ! » siffla Albus, en le dévisageant.

« Oh. » dit Scorpius, abasourdi. « Waow. Tu m'aimes. Mon meilleur ami m'aime… »

« Ecoute, » Albus grimaça, passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et rebelles. « Je ne veux pas que ça soit un _truc_ entre nous. D'accord ? Il n'y a aucun problème si u n'es pas… Tu ne… » Il secoua sa tête. « Je ne veux pas que ça devienne bizarre entre nous. C'est pour cela que je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Je veux juste qu'on continue à être meilleurs amis. Est-ce que ça te va ? Pouvons-nous faire ça ? »

« Bien-sûr. » Dit Scorpius, se sentant encore confus. « Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on arrête d'être meilleurs amis, quelle que soit les circonstances. Je suis désolé de ne pas être, tu sais… Parce que je pense que tu ferais un super petit ami et tout ce genre de truc. Mais c'est juste que je ne peux pas… »

« Stop. » Albus se leva. « C'est en train de devenir bizarre. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas important. Je m'en remettrai. » Il soupira, paraissant soudainement très fatigué. « Ecoute, je vais aller me coucher. Quand tu me verras demain, j'irai bien. Je le promets. Je ne le mentionnerai plus. Nous pourrons prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. OK ? »

« Mais, nous n'avons pas fini la partie. » dit Scorpius, montrant du doigt le plateau de jeu.

La pièce d'échec restante remua impatiemment, attendant le prochain mouvement d'Albus.

« Si, elle est finie. » Albus se pencha et poussa son roi. « Je perds. Je perds toujours. Bonne nuit, Scorpius. »

* * *

Les pans de velours vert autour du lit d'Albus étaient tirés quand Scorpius retourna au dortoir. Il considéra brièvement l'idée de se glisser entre eux, parler davantage avec Albus et s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien, mais Albus avait rendu clair le fait qu'il ne voulait pas parler cette nuit. Peu importe, eux deux blottis et chuchotant dans son lit correspondrait peut-être à l'appellation « choses devenant bizarres », même si ça n'avait pas semblé étrange auparavant.

Avec un soupir, Scorpius grimpa dans son propre lit et fixa sans y prêter attention le baldaquin sombre, son esprit étant agité par des pensées.

Albus était gay. Son meilleur ami aimait les garçons, l'aimait _lui._

''Wow'' Scorpius respira à nouveau, essayant de réorganisant ses sentiments.

Il était surpris, mais certainement pas horrifié ou dégoûté. En cherchant dans son cœur, Scorpius découvrit que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec le fait d'être gay après tout. Scorpius était même un peu flatté que quelqu'un d'aussi génial qu'Albus ressente ça pour lui.

Gay ou hétéro, Albus était toujours Albus. Il était la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Scorpius, et il n'y avait personne sur Terre avec qui il préférerait passer son temps. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis pour quatre ans et demi, et pendant cette période, ils avaient traversé l'enfer ensemble. Scorpius n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eu, en dehors d'une merveilleuse amitié, mais apparemment c'était le cas, pour Albus du moins.

Scorpius se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Maintenant que le secret d'Albus était connu, est-ce que les choses changeraient entre eux ? Scorpius espérait que non. Son amitié avec Albus était la chose la plus confortable et rassurant dans sa vie. Ils avaient toujours su être là l'un pour l'autre.

 _Tu ne savais pas ça,_ chuchota une voix pragmatique dans le fond de l'esprit de Scorpius. Cela ressemblait à la voix de sa mère.

Autant Scorpius était le type de personne qui adorait tout analyser, autant il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur son amitié avec Albus auparavant. Il était difficile d'être objectif lorsque cela touche une personne pour laquelle on ressent une telle affection profonde.

 _Donc il aime les garçons. Et alors ?_ pensa Scorpius. _Cela ne change rien._

 _Il t'aime toi,_ répondit la voix pragmatique.

Scorpius ne pouvait rien à cela. Il aimait les filles. Il avait pensé que Albus aussi, à cause de Delphi (si l'on omettait sa disposition à l'homicide et la différence d'âge).

 _Pas que quelqu'un ne puisse aimer à la fois les filles et les garçons,_ dit la voix d'Albus dans sa mémoire.

Scorpius avait été si concentré par l'idée de faire en sorte que Rose l'aime que la possibilité d'être attiré par les garçons et par les filles ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Se pourrait-il qu'il fasse partie de ces personnes qui aimaient les deux ? Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient au fait de tester cette hypothèse au moyen d'une petite expérience par la pensée.

Un par un, Scorpius passa en revue chacun des garçons de son année, comparant leurs différentes qualités et leur apparence physique. Pensait-il qu'ils étaient beaux ? Si oui, comment se sentait-il à propos de cette idée ? Serait-il intéressé par le fait d'embrasser l'un d'entre eux ? corpius n'était pas certain.

Il imagina ce que ça serait d'embrasser Rose. Elle semblait comme un bon spécimen pour cette expérimentation mentale. Ses lèvres semblaient douces et elle avait un beau sourire, même si elle ne l'adressait pas souvent à Scorpius. Oui, embrasser Rose paraissait assez plaisant, si l'on partait du principe qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas juste après.

Chassant Rose de ses pensées, Scorpius pensa à la place à ce que ce serait d'embrasser Albus. Il imagina les lèvres pleines d'Albus lui souriant, et la sensation qu'elles causeraient si elles étaient pressées contre les siennes. Les yeux d'Albus se fermant, sa main s'enroulant autour de la nuque de Scorpius afin de le rapprocher…

La bouche de Scorpius s'assécha. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il essaya de pousser cette vision hors de son esprit tout en s'essuyant ses paumes soudainement moites, mais le sourire d'Albus ne se bannissait pas aussi facilement que celui de Rose.

Scorpius enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, et tenta très fort de penser à n'importe quoi à part les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Comme promis, Albus ne mentionna pas à nouveau ses sentiments pour Scorpius. Les jours qui suivirent, il fut plus calme que d'habitude, et un peu morose, mais quand Scorpius lui donnait un coup de coude et lui demandait s'il allait bien, Albus se reprenait et prétendait que tout était correct.

Pour Scorpius, tout n'était pas correct. La pensée d'embrasser Albus s'était installée dans son esprit et ne voulait pas partir. Plus d'une fois, Scorpius s'était retrouvé en train de fixer la bouche de son ami, et avait eu à rapidement détourner le regard avant qu'Albus ne puisse le remarquer.

Le pire dans tout ça, était de savoir qu'Albus serait probablement content de l'embrasser. Mais Scorpius n'était toujours pas certain de savoir s'il aimait les garçons ou était juste obsédé par l'idée d'embrasser Albus parce que ce dernier représentait beaucoup pour lui et qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Il ne pouvait à des moyens de déterminer de manière certaine autre que l'embrasser, ce qui ne serait pas juste envers Albus. Ça serait mal d'embrasser quelqu'un qui avait des sentiments pour lui, seulement dans le but d'expérimenter. Il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser Albus encore plus ou de causer des dommages irréparables à leur amitié.

Ses pensées imprévisibles et récalcitrantes réduisirent la confiance en soi de Scorpius, ce qui le fit parler et babiller encore plus que d'habitude lorsqu'il était à proximité de son ami.

« Est-ce qu'on va au match de quidditch ce weelend ? » demanda-t-il. « Les serpentards ne jouent pas mais les Gryffondors si. On pourrait aller encourager Rose – Je veux dire, si tu veux. Je n'irai pas juste pour aller la voir évidemment. En fait le temps va probablement être terrifiant ce weekend. C'est janvier, tu sais. Bien-sûr que tu le sais ! Peut-être que nous devrions juste rester à l'intérieur. On doit réviser les BUSES après tout. Ce n'est pas très amusant à faire en weekend, non ? On pourrait aller voir si Hagrid veut du thé ? »

Albus fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Je vais super bien, » dit Scorpius en lui faisant un énorme sourire. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? La vie est plutôt bien. Personne n'essaie de nous tuer, de nous torturer ou de nous effacer de l'Histoire cette année, ce qui est une très grande amélioration. On a nos BUSES qui arrivent mais ce n'est pas si grave. C'est juste que cela nous prépare pour le reste de notre vie et tout ça. Rien dont on doit s'inquiéter, j'en suis sûre. »

« OK. » Albus hésita, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. « Est-ce que ça va toujours entre nous ? »

« Ouais, » dit Scorpius, sourient si fort qu'il en eut mal au visage. « Bien-sûr. Ça va super bien entre nous. Aussi bien qu'au début ! Aussi bien que d'habitude, plutôt. On est les meilleurs amis qui soient. Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas ? Potter et Malfoy : amis jusqu'à la fin. »

 _Ne regarde pas sa bouche. Ne pense pas à ce que se serait de l'embrasser. Surtout, surtout, surtout, ne pense pas à ses lèvres…_

« OK, » dit Albus de manière sceptique. « Je l'espère. »

* * *

Petit à petit, au cours des semaines qui suivirent, les choses retournèrent à quelque chose de normal pour eux. Les pensées de Scorpius dérivaient toujours vers les lèvres d'Albus à une fréquence alarmante, mais il s'était entraîné à ne plus les fixer. A mesure que l'humeur d'Albus s'améliorait, il se sentait un peu moins coupable de le blesser.

Février arriva, et ils commencèrent à réviser leurs BUSES de façon plus frénétique. Scorpius, studieux de nature, était soulagé d'avoir quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer. Albus était moins enthousiaste, mais il était suffisamment inquiet pour ses notes pour qu'il suive son meilleur ami dans son programme de révision sans trop se plaindre. La bibliothèque était bondée de cinquièmes et septièmes années stressés qui préparaient leurs examens, et ils se réfugiaient souvent tous les deux dans leur dortoir pour étudier, afin d'avoir un peu de calme.

Ils étaient étendus une après-midi sur le lit d'Albus, leurs têtes penchées sur leurs notes et sur leurs cahiers ouverts quand Albus dit :

« Je songe à demander à Connor O'Mannan de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine. »

La tête de Scorpius fut relevée brusquement. » Quoi ? Tu veux dire – comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Désolé. » Les oreilles d'Albus rougirent. « Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas entendre parler de trucs gays. Mais à qui d'autre suis-je censé en parler ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » se dépêcha de le rassurer Scorpius, se sentant comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un gouffre béant. « Tu peux me parler de tout. Ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment. »

Albus sembla soulagé. « Merci, mec »

« Donc… O'Mannan te plaît ? »

De manière spontanée, une image d'Albus assis en face O'Manna au Trois Balais, leurs têtes sombres inclinées l'une vers l'autre et leurs doigts entrecroisés, se forma dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'ils s'embrasseraient même en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Cette vision adorable * le rendit un peu malade.

 _Si tu n'as pas prévu de l'embrasser ça ne serait pas juste de ta part d'être énervé s'il décide d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre,_ dit la voix pragmatique dans sa tête.

Albus haussa les épaules. « Il est pas mal. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de mecs gays à Poudlard. Ou beaucoup de gens qui ne font pas partie de ma famille. » Il sourit à sa propre blague.

Scormius ne le fit pas :

« Est-ce que tu lui plais ? »

Encore une fois, Albus haussa les épaules. «'Sais pas. Je suppose que je le découvrirai. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'il pense que je sois complètement un troll ou quoique ce soit. »

La mâchoire de Scorpius se crispa. Ses mains se serrèrent en des poings sous son cahier de Métamorphose. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à O'Manna auparavant, mais à cet instant, il détesta le poufsouffle avec une intensité qui le surprit. La pensée d'Albus et O'Mannan assis confortablement ensemble aux Trois Balais était insupportable. _Il_ voulait être celui s'asseyant avec Albus, parlant, riant et se tenant les mains sous la table. Il voulait ça si fort que son cœur lui fit mal.

 _Voilà ta réponse ,_ dit la voix qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère. _Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça ?_

Scorpius ne pouvait plus prétendre à présent, et il ne pouvait plus mentir à Albus. Son cœur battant à la chamade, la gorge serrée, il fit de son mieux pour faire taire sa peur.

« T-Tu ne devrais pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec O'Mannan. »

« Pourquoi ? » Albus fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu as entendu dire quelque chose sur lui ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… Tu es un gars formidable. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aimes v-vraiment. Quelqu'un qui pense que tu es brillant. »

Albus lui lança un regard perplexe, comme s'il pensait que Scorpius était peut-être en train de faire une blague. « Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas pour ça ? »

« Oui. En effet, tu m'as moi. » Dit Scorpius, affrontant son regard aussi courageusement qu'il le put.

Albus se renfrogna. « Ecoute, j'essaie, d'accord ? » fit-il sèchement. « J'ai dit que je m'en remettrai et j'y arriverai. Mais lorsque tu dis des choses comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle et ça ne m'aide pas non plus. »

« Je-Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. » Dit Scorpius, se sentant légèrement paniquer. « Si tu veux vraiment aller à Pré-au-Lard avec O'Mannan, c'est OK. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais si tu le préfère, je pensais qu'on pouvait y aller. Ensemble. »

Albus le fixa.

Scorpius baissa son regard, rougissant. « C'est une idée vraiment stupide, non ? Désolé. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« Tu veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ? » demanda Albus lentement. « Genre, un rendez-vous ? »

« Ouais, si tu le veux bien. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu étais hétéro. »

Scorpius sembla penaud. « Je sais. Mais j'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis et je pense que j'ai parlé trop vite. »

« Mais, tu aimes toujours les filles, non ? » le pressa Albus. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu es bisexuel ? »

« Je-Je suppose. » Scorpius haussa les épaules de manière embarrassée. « Je veux dire, je tiens plus à toi qu'à n'importe quelle autre fille que je connais. Beaucoup plus qu'à Rose, et tu sais combien je l'apprécie. Avant que tu ne me dises que tu es gay, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à combien je tenais à toi, ou à ce que ça voulait dire. Et il apparait que c'est beaucoup, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce que ça veut dire, mais je pense que j'aimerais le découvrir. Donc, Aimerais-tu aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ? »

Albus parut gêné. « Je… OK, bien-sûr. Si tu le veux. »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec de grands yeux écarquillés, tentant de saisir à quel point ce moment était important. Scorpius lécha ses lèvres, sa bouche étant sèche. _Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié, non ?_

« Albus… »

« Quoi ? »

« Puis-je t'embrasser ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça te dérangerait ? »

Albus hocha doucement la tête, semblant plus qu'un peu confus.

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

« Je ne sais pas comment commencer. » confessa Scorpius. « Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant. »

« Moi non plus. »

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Personne à part ta tante Hermione, le Ministre de la Magie. »

« Ça ne compte pas ! » s'exclama fortement Albus. « C'était une situation désespérée. Et ce n'était pas mes lèvres. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, les yeux de Scorpius se fixèrent sur la bouche d'Albus. Son cœur battait fort dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et tendit la main vers celle de son ami. Les doigts d'Albus étaient chauds et forts, sa paume était aussi moite que celle de Scorpius. Il agrippa fortement la main du blond.

« Je veux t'embrasser. Tellement. » admit Scorpius. « J'y ai pensé pendant de semaines. »

« Moi aussi. » avoua doucement Albus.

Sa main libre s'éleva pour tenter de toucher la joue de Scorpius, repoussant en arrière une mèche de cheveux blonds. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de détermination féroce. Quand Albus se pencha en avant, Scorpius le rencontre à mi-chemin. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec hésitation, puis avec davantage de certitude. La bouche d'Albus était chaude et enthousiaste, et ses lèvres étaient juste aussi douces que ce que Scorpius avait imaginé.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le ventre de Scorpius. Il était en train d'embrasser Albus. Il était en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami dans le monde entier et c'était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, Scorpius reposa son front contre celui d'Albus. « Wow... »

Albus rit doucement. « Ouais. Wow. »

« On peut toujours être meilleurs potes par contre, non ? » Demanda anxieusement Scorpius. « Ça ne doit pas forcément changer ? »

Albusse se rassit afin de mieux de regarder, leurs doigts était toujours entrelacés. « Bien-sûr, qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être meilleurs amis et petits amis en même temps ? »

La respiration de Scorpius se coinça dans sa bouche. « Petits amis ? »

« Je veux dire, si tu le veux. » dit Albus timidement, son pouce trçant le sommet de la paume de Scorpius. « Parce que ça me plairait. »

Scorpius sourit, et frotta le bout de son nez contre celui d'Albus. « A moi aussi, ça me plairait. »

« Bien. » Albus eut un sourire radieux. « Embrasse-moi à nouveau ? »

Scorpius rit, son cœur léger avec de la joie, et se pencha en avant pour embrasser son petit ami.

* : dans la version originale, c'était ''cozy vision'', soit une vision confortable/douillette mais je n'arrivais pas à bien le formuler en français pour qu'on comprenne que la vision n'était pas confortable pour Scorpius (bien au contraire) mais le serait pour Albus si cela lui arrivait. J'ai donc remplacé par vision adorable, en espérant que ça serait correct.


End file.
